My Own InuYasha Adventure
by Sakura Peacewinter
Summary: A sad story about a trip to the Fuedal Era which soon finds itself to be about Naraku and his childhood.
1. It Begins

It is not my job to own Inu-Yasha, that is Miss Rumiko Takahashi's job  
  
My Own Inu-Yasha Adventure  
  
Okay, the Inu-tachi will not be taking much, or any, of a part in this fanfic. This is not the kind of adventure one would think of by the title. If you're still here, which I hope you are, this fanfic will take an in depth look at one of the characters on the show. I'm really glad this came out this way now, so I won't say anymore. Here we go!  
  
I'm right at the foot of the Higurashi temple right now, wondering why it is I'm here. Anyway, I start walking up the temple steps and unconsciously walk towards the mini-shrine housing the Bone-Eater's Well. I step in and walk over to the well.  
  
"Wait a second! What am I thinking? I can't go down there!" I said to myself when I realized what had happened.  
  
I turned and started walking towards the exit. Halfway up the stairs, I turned and gazed into the empty well. For some reason, it seemed to lure me into its shadowy depths. Again, I found myself walking unconsciously towards the edge. Next thing I know, I'm standing on the side of the well, prepared to jump down it.  
  
"What the. . .?" I was confused. "I don't even have a jewel shard! There's now way I'll get through!"  
  
Something glinting at the bottom of the well catches my eye. I lean forward a little and squint to see if I can make out what it is.  
  
"Meow," Buyo jumped up beside me suddenly.  
  
"Ah!" I cried in surprise and fell into the well. "Somebody help me!"  
  
I'm falling and suddenly a strange blue-ish light surrounds me and I feel as if I'm in water. Just as quickly as the feeling began, it ended and I found myself sitting at the bottom of the well.  
  
I look around and right beside me is a shard of the sacred shikon- no- tama.  
  
"Does this mean. . ." I glance up, "that I'm in the Sengoku Jidai?! Man! This does not bode well."  
  
I take the shard and pocket it in my baggy pants, then stand up and glance around. Many vines have made their way down the side of the well. I choose a vine and start to climb. Halfway up, it starts to rain.  
  
"Great," I look up as the heavy fall plasters my waist-length brown hair to my face, my white tank to my body, and my baggy jeans wore me down as they obtained rainwater. "This'll take a while."  
  
I continue up the vine and pull myself out of the well. I sit with my back against the well, regaining my breath.  
  
"I gotta get out of this rain," I say to myself and head for the cover of the surrounding forest.  
  
There I lean against a tree and rub my wet arms vigorously for warmth, though it did not help much.  
  
"Now what am I to do? ACHOO!" I sneezed. "Great, I'm catching a cold already. Darn! It's not like I can go anywhere, because I can't."  
  
I stand there for a while, partially protected from the cold rain, then I turned and walked deeper into the forest.  
  
"Now I really wish I hadn't worn a t-shirt. . .oh well, too late now," I said, trying to keep myself from jumping at every sound.  
  
Up ahead I spot the Go-Shinboku God-Tree and run towards it. The cover beneath it seems better than the cover of the surrounding forest. I huddle near the base of the large tree, hugging my knees to my chest. Soon I fall asleep.  
  
Later I awake to men surrounding me, poking at me with their spears.  
  
"Is it dead?" one of the men asked.  
  
I lifted my head.  
  
"Obviously not!" another man cried.  
  
"Stay-stay back!" a different man cried as he and the others jumped back.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, then realized that they were talking about myself. "Oh, yes, I'm a terrible, deadly demon!"  
  
"Stay away!" the second man cried as I stood.  
  
I know I shouldn't, but since they already think so, I thought.  
  
"Not only do you see a demon, but before you stands a demon with a shard of the sacred shikon-no-tama," I pulled the shard from my pocket and brandished it with a smile. "Now, would you rather leave and live or stay and die?"  
  
The group of men stare hesitantly at me for a bit, then they turned and ambled off through the forest.  
  
What else could I have done? I thought as I gave a malicious laugh at the men's backs. They wouldn't have believed me human anyway.  
  
I repocketed the jewel shard and sat back down. The rain had ceased, but I was still cold and wet.  
  
How long has it been? I wondered as I hugged my knees to my chest again. How long have I been here?  
  
"Hmm. . ." I sighed, closing my eyes for a bit.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I found myself gazing into the eyes of a. . .  
  
Well, I'll be ending here fore now, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it'd add a little bit of a touch to the beginning. Anyway, send your reviews if you'd like to catch the next episode. . .er, chapter, please!  
  
-Sakura 


	2. It Continues

It is not my job to own Inu-Yasha, that is Miss Rumiko Takahashi's job  
  
My Own Inu-Yasha Adventure: Chapter 2  
  
Okay, so, like, none of the readers have reviewed this, but I'm still goin' on. Poo, I was hopin' somebody would like it.oh well, I'll keep on writin' though, people not reveiwin' will not stop me! And hopefully if I go on, someone might review because my last stuff was quite short and ended quite abrubtly, and not much was in it. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! And so the story continues!  
  
When I opened my eyes, I found myself gazing into the eyes of a spiderhead!  
"You, human, hold a shard of the sacred shikon-no-tama! Give it to me!" it demanded.  
"Uh. . .um. . ." I glanced around for a way out. "No!" I shouted as I shot to the right and out from under the spiderhead's stare.  
"Stupid human!" the spiderhead turned to face me. "You think you can escape me that easily?!"  
The youkai lunged at me with amazing speed and pinned me against a tree before I could react.  
"Now! Hand over the shard!" it demanded.  
"No!" I struggled in its strong hold. "I'll never hand it over to the likes of. . .of. . .ACHOO!"  
"You sound sick," the spiderhead leaned closer to my neck, fangs bared and breath smelling like acid. "Let me take care of that for you."  
"No! Let me go!" I struggled, but to no avail, against the steely grip of the spiderhead.  
I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the expected bite of death, but the only thing that came was a release of the steely grip. I opened my eyes as soon as my butt had hit the ground. Before me, the spiderhead wrestled around with someone or something. . .  
  
Okay, so it's another abrupt ending, but this time I'm hoping very much for reviews before I continue on. The next part may be something no one would ever expect!!! Please, readers, please review!!!  
  
-Sakura =^_^= 


	3. It Continues More

Disclaimer: I dun own Inu-Yasha.  
  
My Own Inu-Yasha Adventure: Chapter 3  
  
Okay, I've gotten one review! Yea! Anyway, this one will hopefully be longer than my last two chapters and somewhat less abrupt, but enough of my talking. Let the story continues.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the expected bite of death, but the only thing that came was a release of the steely grip. I opened my eyes as soon as my butt had hit the ground. Before me, the spiderhead wrested around with someone or something in a white baboon skin.Naraku! What would Naraku be doing here? Well, duh, isn't that obvious? He's here for the jewel shard, of course! Before I could figure out anything more, Naraku sliced the youkai into many bloody sections.  
"Ah!" I cried at the horrific site.  
Naraku turned to face me, then walked dangerously towards me. I stare up at the baboon's head in fear, unable to read any emotion. Naraku's reputation as being one of the most malicious demons was great. You'd never know what he would do next. Naraku halted right before me and I had no time to react before passing out.  
I awoke later in a cave, covered with the baboon skin. The cave, I soon realized, is the cave in which Naraku was born.  
Why am I here? I wondered, looking around at the empty dwelling. Did Naraku bring me here? What's going on?  
These thought came at just the right moment, for a moment later Naraku entered the cave. He was carrying a bundle of firewood and he was soaked through. By the sound of it, the rain had started up a while ago.  
"So you're awake," Naraku told me as he set the bundle of firewood he had next to the fire. "I advise you get more sleep, you are not well."  
"Huh?" this was the demon Naraku speaking?  
"I said you should get more rest," Naraku answered. "You are not well."  
"I.I know what you said, it's just." I didn't know how to respond. "Why.why are you doing this?"  
"Because." Naraku started, adding more wood to the fire, "you remind me of someone I once knew."  
"Huh?" I asked. "Wait! How.I.Ow!"  
I held my throbbing head.  
"Get some rest," Naraku told me.  
"." I looked into his face.  
Naraku only gazed into the fire, unblinking. He neither moved nor spoke, sitting as still as a statue. No trace of any emotion was found in his facial features, just his usual calm expression. He strikes a charming pose, actually.  
"I'm.confused." I lie back down. "I mean, you're supposed to be.like.evil, and yet, here you are, helping me."  
"Just because I'm evil does not mean that I do not care," Naraku told me. "Like I said before, you remind me of someone I once knew. Now get some rest."  
"Hm." I replied to myself, staring into the flames.  
There was silence as I fell back asleep.  
I awoke again later to find myself alone in the cave again. The fire was dieing and it was very dark outside. There was no sound of rain.no sound of anything. It seemed strange, but then again, Naraku was bound to be near.  
I sighed and stare into the dying flames. It was actually quite peaceful.  
"Help! Somebody help me!" a voice cried out.  
"Huh?" I abruptly lifted my head, causing a searing pain to occur. "Ow!"  
"No! Get away from me! Stay back!" the voice called again.  
I stood and ran to the entrance of the cave. I couldn't see anything through the vast darkness.  
"No!" the voice cried out.  
"Uh." I wanted to help whoever it was that was in trouble.  
Darn! I thought. I wish I could see!  
All around me, glowing red eyes appeared out of the darkness.  
  
Uh, oh. What have I gotten myself into? Read, review, and find out in the next chapter, 'kay! ^.~ I'll get one up as soon as I can!  
  
-Sakura =^_^= 


	4. He Begins

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha, not me. . .boo hoo hoo!!! LOL ^^  
  
My Own Inu-Yasha Adventure: Chapter 4  
  
Okay, so we've gotten up to where the glowing red eyes have appeared, right! So let's move on, shall we? Te he ^^  
  
All around me, glowing red eyes appeared out of the darkness. I gasped, realizing that I was surrounded by demons. It must have been a trap!  
"The human has the shard," one of the demons hidden by the darkness told the rest. "Get her!"  
"Ah!" I ran deeper into the cave as the hoard of demons attacked.  
I turned around to chance a glance at the demons that were after me. They seemed as if unable to enter the cave, as if there were some sort of barrier. Had Naraku erected the barrier? If he had, I'm grateful. How long would it hold, though? Not that I didn't rely on Naraku's abilities because I did. Naraku was powerful, but I couldn't rely on him forever. I had to return home. I couldn't stay here.  
From outside came a flash of lightning, followed by rain, thunder, and silence. There were no sounds of any demons and I couldn't see a thing anyway so I don't know what had happened to them.  
I sat down upon the baboon skin, which Naraku had covered me with, and awaited his return. I did not have to wait long because Naraku entered only a few minutes later.  
"It seems you've handled yourself well while I've been gone," he told me.  
"Huh?" I looked at him.  
"Are you not the one who destroyed the demons lying dead outside?" Naraku asked as he tended to the dying fire.  
"Not that I know of," I answered him.  
"In any case, you are still unwell," Naraku told me. "Lie back down and rest."  
I lie back down, covering myself with the baboon skin and remained silent as I watched Naraku feed the dying flames until they were restored to a bright warmth.  
"I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble, I just want to go home. I don't even want to be here, I don't know why I came," I told Naraku.  
". . ." he said nothing. "You have been no trouble. It's actually quite. . .nice. . .to have someone around who does not fear me."  
". . ." I didn't know how to react. "How.I'm sorry.Naraku."  
"Sorry? For what?" Naraku gazed at me.  
"For what's happened to you," I answered. "I haven't heard much, but. . .what I have heard, you've had it kinda rough."  
"Everyone has it rough sometimes," Naraku told me. "Why is it my rough spot is so interesting?"  
"Everyone has had it rough, yes, but you've had it more so than the rest," I told him. "You need not say anything more, I don't care. . .I mean, I don't care if you say anything of it."  
"You want to hear my story," Naraku stated. "You care. . .I've never had someone care for me. . .except there was one. . ."  
"Oh. . ." I didn't know whether to speak or not. "Mmm. . .I do care. . .Naraku."  
"What I've been through is something one tries to forget, but can never," Naraku told me.  
I glanced at him. He was staring into the flames of the fire solemnly. I sat up and edged closer to the villain everyone hated and wrapped my arms around his torso in a comforting embrace. He tensed for a moment in response to my action, then eased a bit.  
"You can tell me," I told him, resting my head against his back and closing my eyes. "I don't care."  
Naraku was silent. From what I could tell he was still gazing into the flames. I didn't think he would say anything at all, then he surprised me and did what I thought he wouldn't.  
"My story begins. . .more that fifty years ago. . ." Naraku started.  
  
And that's all you're getting' right now. Bummer ain't it? Stay tuned for the last chapter, Chapter 5!  
  
-Sakura =^_^= 


	5. His Story and The End

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha, not me.*sobs* LOL ^^  
  
My Own Inu-Yasha Adventure: Chapter 5  
  
Here it is, the final chapter to my Inu-Yasha adventure. This is the one you've all been waiting for and the end of it all. Afterwards I might put up my other Inu-fic with my friends and I in it, it's pretty funny in their opinion, but I'm wandering from the subject.  
  
Naraku was silent. From what I could tell he was still gazing into the flames. I didn't think he would say anything at all, then he surprised me and did what I thought he wouldn't.  
"My story begins. . .more than fifty years ago. . ." Naraku started, "on a rainy day, just like this one. . .I was a mere child, abandoned and helpless, lost in a muddy street. The village I was in had been raided by demons only moments earlier and I was the only known survivor. Lying in the road were the bloody, mangled corpses of the recent villagers. Blood mingled with mud, intensifying the sight's horrificness. Blood. . .random body parts lying about. . .half-eaten corpses. . .destruction. . .desolation. . .I will never forget that day. . .no matter how hard I try. . ."  
"I know. . .it must have been horrible. . ." I told him, not moving from where I sat, pressed against his warm back.  
". . ." Naraku quickly glanced at me, then returned his stare to the flames and continued. "I was an orphan anyway, what did I care if the village was burning and everyone had died? What did I care if I had nowhere to go? I didn't have anywhere to go in the first place. . .but I did care. . .I wondered why they had not killed me. . .Why they had not torn out my heart as they had the rest. . .This was the beginning of my evil turn. . .I wandered about, alone. . .afraid. . .and without adequate supplies of food and water. . .Everywhere I went I kept hearing the same thing. . .'Get out of here you little rat!' or 'Filthy kid! Scram!' I couldn't go anywhere. . .there was nowhere for a child such as myself. . .and then I met her. . .A sweet woman. . .with long blond hair and blue eyes. . .I was crying one day, somewhere in some forest and she heard me. Wondering what it was, she searched and found me. Comforting me, she asked, 'What's wrong? I know, you're hungry, aren't you?' She took me in. . .gave me a home. . .I thought nothing could go wrong. . .but that was a mistake. A month later, while I was returning to her house from the markets, I heard her scream. I dropped the bags in my hands and ran inside to find a band of thieves vandalizing the house with her held at sword point. I was afraid. . .I didn't know what to do. . .and then they saw me. . .'Leave him alone! Please!' the woman cried hysterically. The men ignored her. One of them took me by the collar of my robes, then threw me against the wall. Next, he drew his sword and advanced towards me. 'No! Let the boy live!' the woman cried, 'Let him leave!' The men laughed and ignored her. The one who had thrown me against the wall ignored her as well and advanced still towards me. The woman broke from her captive's hold and ran over to shield me. 'Stupid bitch!' the one advancing replied, then he took her by the shoulder, spun her around, and slit he throat. . .Blood spilled over her kimono, over her murderer, and over me. . .Her corpse fell to the ground before me. . .that's when I snapped. . .She had kept a sword around, and I knew where it was hidden. I ran, ran for my life, with the thieves chasing after me. They were too slow, though. I reached the sword before they could stop me and started to attack. I don't know what happened afterward, just that they were suddenly dead before me. I shook in fright, dropping the sword, and then I ran. I didn't know what else to do. . ."  
". . .Naraku. . ." I didn't know what else to say. "I'm. . .so sorry. . ." I tightened my embrace.  
"Don't be. . ." Naraku told me. "I ran. . .terrified. . .away from my fears and troubles. . .like a scared baby kitsune. . .abandoned and alone. . .but I only found myself running into more trouble. I ran into an army of demons. They found my talent with swords useful to their purposes. I joined them in vandalizing villages, murdering innocent people, and burning cities to the ground. Soon I lost all sense of emotion, nothing bothered me. . ."  
". . .Except the death of her. . ." I finished. "It must have been. . .so hard. . ."  
"Like I said, 'I lost all sense of emotion,'" he told me, but I knew this was a bit of a lie. "I remained with these demons until their army was wiped out by an army of demon exterminators. They took me in, a scrawny teenage boy, and gave me a position in their army. I grew into a well-fighting warrior. It was fifty years ago when there was a major battle between the exterminators and a band of demons. By then I knew about the sacred shikon-no-tama and its abilities and my heart only became more tainted. We went into battle and lost. I was the only one left standing of the exterminators, sweating and breathing heavily, as I glanced at the mangled, bloody, and muddy corpses on the ground. Before I knew it, the demons were upon me, breathing their fiery flames of death. My cries for help and my pleas for them to stay away were all in vain. The next thing I know is that I'm in this cave in the care of Kikyo. . .I'm sure you know the rest. . ."  
I didn't reply.  
There was silence for a long while. Neither of us talked and neither of us moved. The only sound was the crackling of the flaming wood. Then, Naraku turning in my embrace and, soon, was the one embracing. I didn't know how to react. This was very. . .and there are no other words that come to mind to describe it. . .un-Naraku-like. . .What was I supposed to do but embrace him in return? Soon he was shuddering, then I felt tears falling upon my near naked shoulders. Naraku was crying. . .  
"Naraku. . .my dear Naraku. . ." I stroked the long black hair of the half-demon.  
Soon after, I fell asleep in the half-demon's arms. I tried my best not to, but succumbed to it amazingly willingly.  
I awoke sometime late in the afternoon the next day, from what I could tell; again, I found myself alone. The fire had fully died now and the sun shone through the breaking clouds. It was quiet, silence now broken only birdsong, and peaceful. I felt better, my headache gone; as was the fever.  
I closed my eyes for a moment in the sweet serenity. I felt at peace, but there was a longing inside for home. I wanted to go home, now, so badly. It was true that I also wanted to stay. . .to remain by Naraku's side, but I very much so just wanted to go home. . .to sleep one night more in my bed, then return.  
Naraku stepped in with a couple of fish in hand. He walked over to me and rest a hand upon my forehead and was silent still.  
"Seems you're better now," he told me, preparing another fire. "Good. You can return home."  
"Yes. . .home. . ." I sat, "but I don't feel right leaving without giving my name. . .I have yet to tell it to you. . .It's Sakura. . ."  
"Nice to have met you. . .Sakura. . ." Naraku told me. "Hope you like fish."  
'Sakura. . .' the word replayed in my mind.  
"I. . .love fish," I told him as he started to clean the dead creatures.  
"After you eat, I shall escort you back to the well. . ." Naraku added.  
"Yes. . .okay. . ." I replied.  
"You must vow never to return here. . ." Naraku told me as if he knew I had the urge to return. . .to remain beside him. . .  
"I. . ." I started, but knew this was right, "I will not return. . ." My eyes were closed and my head was facing downward at an angle.  
Nothing more was said as Naraku finished cooking the fish in silence; then we ate in the same silence. I was too tired, still, to speak, and I don't know about Naraku, who does except himself?  
Afterward, Naraku led me to the well. There were absolutely no interruptions and all was silent. At the well, we just stood facing each other while averting our gazes from each other.  
". . .Bye, then. . ." I turned to face the well, preparing to jump into my own time.  
"Wait!" Naraku stopped me.  
I turned, finding myself face-to-face with the dark-eyed demon. For a moment I thought he would kiss me, then he said, "Don't mention this to anyone," after averting his gaze.  
"I won't," I told him, also averting my gaze. "Good bye. . .Naraku. . ."  
I jumped and was soon transported back to my own time. I climbed from the well and headed home, Naraku still on my mind; I couldn't stop thinking of him, no matter what I did. I fell asleep that night dreaming about him and his terrible past. What he had told me would leave an imprint in my life and changed the way I looked at people forever; nothing would be able to destroy the painful memory.  
The next morning, when I awoke, I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:  
"To See Into the Heart of a Villain  
To see into the heart of a villain  
Is to see true pain and sadness itself. . .  
What comes from within. . .  
Is something that will tear our hearts to pieces. . .  
They have suffered more than we imagine. . .  
More than anyone can imagine. . ."  
  
Let me not that I do not know what truly happened to my dear Naraku before he was housed in the cave by Kikyo, but I guess you already knew that. LOL =^^= I just love Naraku, that's all. Call me crazy, but being evil makes 'em all the cuter. Another great example of this is, who else but, Sesshoumaru!! XD Anyway, thanx for your reviews 'n stuff, maybe there'll be a sequel, I dunno yet. I haven't figured anything good out. Until next we meet!!!  
  
-Sakura =^_^= 


End file.
